wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior set comparison
Comparison of all Warrior Sets (including set bonuses); numbers in brackets indicate socket bonuses. {| style="background:#222222; font-size:12px;" border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="3" |+Set Comparisons |- bgcolor="#000055" align="center" |'Set' ||'Tier' |'#'||'AC'||'AP'||'Str'||'Agi'||'Sta'||'Hit'||'Crit'||'Dodge'||'Parry'||'Block'||'Shield Block Value'||'Defense' |'Arcane Resist'||'Fire Resist'||'Frost Resist'||'Nature Resist'||'Shadow Resist'||'Special Bonuses' |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Chain of the Scarlet Crusade || |6 ||1011 ||0 ||44 ||12 ||56 ||10 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||2 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||5 |Increases attack power by 15 when fighting Undead. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Imperial Plate || |7 ||2809 ||0 ||100 ||0 ||94 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 | (2)Set: +100 Armor (4)Set: Increase Attack Power by 28 (6)Set: +18 Stamina |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Undead Slaying || |3 ||1354 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||45 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Increases your attack power by 186 when fighting Undead. Increases your damage against undead by 2. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Deathbone Guardian || |5 ||2438 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||70 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||20 ||0 ||0 ||94 ||15 ||15 ||15 ||15 ||15 |Restores 24 mana per 5 sec (doesn't affect warriors). |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| The Darksoul || |3 ||1965 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||78 ||40 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Increases defense rating by 30 if the wearer has 300+ blacksmithing. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Fel Iron Plate || |5 ||3329 ||0 ||154 ||0 ||160 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 | (2)Set: Increases your melee hit rating by 15. (4)Set: +20 Strength. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Faith in Felsteel || |3 ||3484 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||93 ||(4) ||0 ||(4) ||(3) ||0 ||0 ||91 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 | This bonus only applies if the wearer has 350 Blacksmithing +25 Strength |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| The Highlander's Resolution The Defiler's Resolution | Arathi Basin |3 ||1453 ||0 ||49 ||29 ||47 ||0 ||28 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Equip: Run speed increased slightly |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Lieutenant Commander's Battlearmor Champion's Battlearmor | PvP-Rare |6 ||3375 ||40 ||98 ||9 ||142 ||10 ||70 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Reduces the cooldown of your Intercept ability by 5 sec. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Valor || 0 |8 ||3822 ||40 ||110 ||56 ||131 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||8 ||8 ||8 ||8 ||8 |Chance on melee attack to heal you for 88 to 132. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Heroism || 0.5 |8 ||4385 ||40 ||138 ||50 ||150 ||20 ||28 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||22 ||8 ||8 ||8 ||8 ||8 |Chance on melee attack to heal you for 88 to 132. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Might || 1 |8 ||4916 ||0 ||143 ||0 ||189 ||10 ||0 ||24 ||20 ||25 ||0 ||62 ||0 ||34 ||0 ||0 ||24 |Increases the block value of your shield by 30. Gives you a 20% chance to generate an additional Rage point when damage is dealt to you. Increases the threat generated by Sunder Armor by 15%. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Unyielding Strength || AQ20 |3 ||59 ||0 ||41 ||15 ||32 ||10 ||14 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||6 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 | -2 Rage cost to Intercept. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Vindicator's Battlegear || 1.5 |5 ||1725 ||0 ||69 ||36 ||60 ||0 ||14 ||0 ||0 ||20 ||0 ||15 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Decreases the cooldown of Intimidating Shout by 15 sec. Decrease the Rage cost of Whirlwind by 3. |- bgcolor="111111" align="center" |align="left"| Battlegear of Wrath || 2 |8 ||5623 ||0 ||127 ||0 ||231 ||0 ||0 ||24 ||20 ||15 ||41 ||88 ||10 ||40 ||10 ||10 ||30 |Increases the attack power granted by Battle Shout by 30. 20% chance after using an offensive ability requiring rage that your next offensive ability requires 5 less rage to use. 4% chance to parry the next attack after a block. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Conqueror's Battlegear || 2.5 |5 ||4318 ||0 || 137 ||96 ||140 ||20 ||0 ||24 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||49 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Decreases the rage cost of all Warrior shouts by 35%. Increase the slow effect and damage of Thunder Clap by 50%. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Field Marshal's Battlegear Warlord's Battlegear | PvP-Epic |6 ||4639 ||40 ||120 ||42 ||185 ||30 ||70 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Reduces the cooldown of your Intercept ability by 5 sec. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Dreadnaught's Battlegear || 3 |9 ||6475 ||0 ||147 ||0 ||296 ||30 ||0 ||60 ||0 ||26 ||92 ||145 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Increases the damage done by your Revenge ability by 75. Improves your chance to hit with Taunt and Challenging Shout by 5%. Improves your chance to hit with Sunder Armor, Heroic Strike, Revenge, and Shield Slam by 5%. When your health drops below 20%, for the next 5 seconds healing spells cast on you help you to Cheat Death, increasing healing done by up to 160. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Bold Armor || 3.5 |5 ||4730 ||0 ||120 ||78 ||157 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||96 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |All of your shout abilities cost (-2) less rage. Your Charge ability generates an additional 5 rage. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Doomplate Battlegear || 3.5 |5 ||4730 ||0 ||150 ||0 ||146 ||52 ||66 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Your attacks have a chance to grant you 160 attack power for 15 sec. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Warbringer Armor || 4 |5 ||6136 ||0 ||86 ||93 ||232 ||0 ||0 ||61(+4) ||29 ||42(+4) ||84 ||119(+3) ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |You have a chance each time you parry to gain Blade Turning, absorbing 200 damage for 15 sec. Your revenge ability causes your next damaging ability to do 10% more damage. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Warbringer Battlegear || 4 |5 ||6136 ||0 ||206(+3) ||45(+4) ||204 ||45 ||87(+4) ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Your Whirlwind ability costs (-5) less rage. You gain an additional 2 rage each time one of your attacks is parried or dodged. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Gladiator's Battlegear || Arena Season 1 |5 ||6284 ||0 ||143 ||0 ||243 ||24 ||143 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 | +35 Resilience. Reduces the cooldown of your Intercept ability by 5 sec. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Destroyer Armor || 5 |5 ||6775 ||0 ||100 ||119 ||253(+9) ||24 ||0 ||57(+4) ||0 ||55(+3) ||0 ||150 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Each time you use your Shield Block ability, you gain 100 block value against a single attack in the next 6 sec. You have a chance each time you are hit to gain 200 haste rating for 10 sec. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Destroyer Battlegear || 5 |5 ||6775 ||0 ||229(+11) ||0 ||234 ||76 ||151(+2) ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Your Overpower ability now grants you 100 attack power for 5 sec. Your Bloodthirst and Mortal Strike abilities cost 5 less rage. |- bgcolor="#333333" align="center" |align="left"| Onslaught Armor || 6 |8 ||7415 ||0 ||41 ||89 ||298(+18) ||0 ||0 ||27(+3) ||100 ||97 ||0 ||170 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Increases the health bonus from your Commanding Shout ability by 170. Increases the damage of your Shield Slam ability by 10%. |- bgcolor="#111111" align="center" |align="left"| Onslaught Battlegear || 6 |8 ||7415 ||0 ||249(+6) ||185 ||246 ||30 ||(9) ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |Reduces the rage cost of your Cleave ability by 3. Increases the damage of your Mortal Strike and Bloodthirst abilities by 5%. |- bgcolor="#000055" align="center" |'Set' ||'Tier' |'#'||'AC'||'AP'||'Str'||'Agi'||'Sta'||'Hit'||'Crit'||'Dodge'||'Parry'||'Block'||'Shield Block Value'||'Defense' |'Arcane Resist'||'Fire Resist'||'Frost Resist'||'Nature Resist'||'Shadow Resist'||'Special' Category:Warrior sets